


una navidad

by minigami



Series: soldaditos pre-soviéticos [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo primero en lo que piensa Bucky, nada más abrir el sobre, es en su hermana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	una navidad

El despertador resuena en la casa vacía. Son las siete de la mañana. Con un bostezo, Bucky se sienta en la cama, pone los pies sobre el suelo, helado a esas alturas de diciembre.  
Tarda un par de segundos en echar de menos el ruido de Steve en el cuarto de baño.  
  
El pequeño departamento que les ha cedido el Ejército está a oscuras. Bucky coge el cuchillo que guarda bajo la almohada y sale del cuarto, sigiloso como un gato. Su vista tarda unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra que entra por las ventanas, teñida de nieve, pero pronto empieza a distinguir algo más que figuras amorfas. Al final del pasillo está la cocina. La puerta está cerrada, pero por la rendija de abajo sale un amago de luz, y si afina el oído, puede escuchar la radio.  
  
Se detiene en el umbral, el cuchillo en su mano derecha y izquierda agarrando el pomo, atento a cualquier tipo de ruido extraño. Poco a poco empuja la puerta, que gira sobre sus bisagras en silencio.  
  
Steve está sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla apoyada sobre las manos entrelazadas. La luz fría y potente de la lámpara que cuelga del techo resalta su mala cara. Tiene los ojos bajos, fijos en el periódico que hay en el tablero. Hay una taza descascarillada a su lado, y la radio murmura con acento británico sobre la encimera, al lado del fregadero.  
  
—¿Steve? – Bucky se sienta frente a él después de cerrar la puerta. Deja el cuchillo y coge la taza, llena de café aún tibio, y se la lleva a los labios –. ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Lleva el uniforme del Cabo Rogers, no el de Capitán América. La incongruencia del verde militar en su cocina pequeña y destartalada le golpea con fuerza, quizá por lo temprano de la hora.  
  
En lugar de responder, Steve gira el papel. Tiene la mandíbula apretada y la mirada algo ausente, pensativa. Bucky deja la taza de nuevo en la mesa con un ruido casi inaudible y lo coge.  
  
—Es la edición de hoy – le aclara Steve, sin necesidad –. Acaba de salir.  
  
Bucky agarra el periódico con fuerza mientras lee sobre Pearl Harbor, el miedo y la impaciencia mezclándose con el café de Steve en su estómago.

  
* * *

  
El siete de diciembre de 1941, Japón ataca la base naval de Pearl Harbor. Al día siguiente, Estados Unidos le declara la guerra.  
  
Un día antes de que Alemania se declare en guerra con Estados Unidos, Bucky Barnes y Steve Rogers reciben sus órdenes.  
  
Europa les espera.

  
* * *

  
No sabe qué le impulsa a decirle a Steve que le acompañe a recoger a Becca a la estación. Es más un reflejo que un producto de la reflexión, como suele ser el caso con Bucky y la mayoría de sus ideas, tanto las buenas como las malas.  
  
Tiene algo que ver con que es Navidad, con la cercanía de la guerra, con que Steve no tiene a nadie y Bucky no tiene estómago para dejarle solo en el cuartel, por mucho que él diga que “Está bien, Buck, estoy acostumbrado”.  
  
Un par de días antes, Bucky vuelve a la casa en la que solía vivir con su familia, cuando su padre aún estaba. Se pasa horas y horas quitando el polvo, recordando, moviendo los muebles de sitio. Acomete la tarea como si de un enemigo más se tratara, con una sensación que baila entre la furia, tan familiar, y algo que sabe más dulce que el dolor. La mañana del día veinticinco, vuelve al cuartel para recoger a Steve.  
  
Steve le espera en la puerta del apartamento que comparten en el campamento cuando llega, vestido de civil y con un par de regalos bajo el brazo. Durante un segundo, Bucky no le reconoce. Lleva un traje gris oscuro que parece nuevo, una corbata roja algo desgastada y el abrigo desabrochado a pesar del frío. Con el sombrero calado hasta los ojos, podría ser cualquiera. Está apoyado en la puerta cerrada, fumando, y cuando se acerca el coche apaga el cigarrillo con cuidado y se lo guarda en una baqueteada caja de latón.  
  
Quizá es porque Bucky lleva dos días en carne viva, removiendo recuerdos, pero durante un momento se arrepiente de haberle invitado a pasar Navidad en su casa. Pero luego Steve sonríe, algo torcido, y le llega hasta los ojos, y la sensación desaparece sin dejar rastro.  
  
Bucky ni siquiera se molesta en salir del coche. Saca medio cuerpo por la ventanilla, y pega un grito, un “¡Venga, Rogers!” que resuena en el aire gélido de la mañana de Navidad y provoca un bufido de risa en el conductor del coche que les ha cedido el Ejército.  
  
Un par de minutos más tarde, ya están de camino a la estación, Steve ocupando gran parte de los asientos traseros y haciendo malabarismos con los regalos mientras Bucky se ríe de él.

  
* * *

  
El mismo día del ataque a Pearl Harbor, el coronel Philips se presentó en el apartamento del cuartel y les dejó dos sobres con sus órdenes. Tenían que presentarse el día veintisiete de diciembre en el aeródromo, desde donde cogerían un avión para cruzar el Atlántico.

  
* * *

  
Han pasado un par de años desde la última vez que Bucky vio a Becca, y al principio no sabe bien cómo va a tratar a esa extraña que lleva su cara. Cuando llega al andén, la encuentra de pie, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo y un pequeño maletín a su lado en el suelo. Está más alta, más delgada y más seria que la última vez que la vio, diciéndole adiós desde la ventanilla trasera de un taxi, con la cara manchada de lágrimas. Lleva el severo uniforme de la escuela y un lazo rojo en el pelo castaño, perfectamente peinado incluso después de tantas horas de viaje. El tren se aleja de la estación, dejando una estela de humo blanco sobre el cielo nublado, y Bucky se acerca a paso rápido, intentando no resbalar sobre la nieve. Becca le escucha llegar, y se gira hacia él. Al principio frunce el ceño; luego le reconoce, y echa a correr, la maleta abandonada y el sombrero en la mano.  
  
Se encuentran en la mitad del andén. Colisionan, Bucky la agarra de la cintura y la levanta, la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Becca le agarra del cuello y le grita en el oído, loca de alegría.

  
* * *

  
Lo primero en lo que piensa Bucky, nada más abrir el sobre, es en su hermana.  
  
Se marcha en dos semanas a la guerra, y a pesar de los meses de cicatrices que lleva ya sobre la piel, no es hasta ese momento cuando se da cuenta de que hay probabilidades de que no la vuelva a ver nunca más.  
  


* * *

  
Becca está tumbada en el sofá, durmiendo. Bucky tiene sus pies en el regazo, lo único que sobresale de la manta que la cubre. En la penumbra del salón, la única fuente de luz es la chimenea. La lumbre proyecta sombras que bailan en las paredes y tiñe el pelo rubio de Steve de cobre, y Bucky está medio dormido, un poco borracho, en paz como había olvidado que era posible sentirse.  
  
Cuando el carillón del pasillo comienza a tocar las doce, Steve se levanta del viejo sillón de su padre, que cruje como un barco, y recoge a Becca del sofá como si pesara menos que una pluma. Bucky alza las cejas, sonríe de medio lado, y luego cierra los ojos, la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.  
  
Lo que aparenta ser un segundo más tarde, Steve se sienta a su lado, y Bucky los abre de nuevo. Bosteza tan fuerte que le cruje la mandíbula y se reacomoda en el sofá, porque los supersoldados de dos metros pesan bastante más que las niñas de doce años, y Steve ha provocado una pequeña catástrofe geológica en los cojines del sofá. Bucky acaba apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. La tela barata de su camisa tiene un tacto agradable contra su mejilla.  
  
A lo mejor es el silencio, o el vino barato que Steve ha sacado de no se sabe dónde, o la oscuridad, que cambia las formas de las cosas y disfraza la realidad, pero de pronto la guerra se siente más cercana y más lejana al mismo tiempo.  
  
—¿Steve?  
  
Cuando alza la vista, él tiene los ojos cerrados. Parece en paz, relajado. Hace un ruido bajo, que Bucky siente más que escucha, y luego parpadea un par de veces, baja la mirada.  
  
—Steve, si no vuelvo, necesito que hagas una cosa – le dice. Desvía la vista y la fija en las llamas que bailan en la chimenea.  
—Espero que no sea nada demasiado terrible – contesta, algo sarcástico, con la voz un poco ronca.  
  
Bucky bufa, una risa atascada en su garganta.  
  
—No, no demasiado – Bucky estira las piernas, ahoga un bostezo –. Si no vuelvo, échale un ojo a Becca, ¿quieres? No me necesita para nada, pero ya sabes.  
  
El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre los dos, y luego Steve le empuja muy ligeramente con el hombro, y asiente, un “Claro, Bucky” que lucha contra el crepitar de las llamas por hacerse escuchar.  
  
No contesta que no va a pasar nada. No miente, no oculta la verdad ni la suaviza. En poco más de un día se van a subir en un avión y van a cruzar un océano, y quizá no vuelvan jamás.


End file.
